Enigma
by the.idiot.xD
Summary: My own spin on Jasper and Alice's first meeting in the diner.


**~ Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. Stephanie Meyer does. **_**Darn.**_

_POV:_ _Jasper_

_**

* * *

Enigma**_

I have been roaming the streets of Philadelphia for a while now. I have no idea where I am heading but it sure is better than where I was. I can still faintly feel my horrific past at the tip of my fingers. The fingers that had killed so many. I closed my eyes as memories of my past came across.

_Maria ended my human life and turned me into a blood-sucking vampire back in the South. She had me work for her on the pretense that if I didn't obey, she would permanently end me. My unique gift of being able to manipulate emotions and being an empath pleased Maria. My responsibility was to train the young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful to her, usually after about a year when their strength had begun to fade, to claim her territory. After a century of doing this, I accumulated the guilt of this lifestyle that I knowingly went into. I became increasingly depressed, thinking this is how my life was going to be forever as long as I stayed by Maria's side. It wasn't until Peter and his mate, Charlotte, convinced me to leave. Even after traveling with them, I still felt the weight of my past life on my shoulder. I couldn't do anything but leave them and wander on my own. And now I found myself in Philadelphia._

As the memory faded, I felt something lightly hit my face. I opened my eyes to see it was beginning to rain. It started out as a drizzle but soon it rained a little bit harder. I took off my hat and held it in my hand. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and leaned my head back to the sky. I let out a sigh as the raindrops reached my face and trickled down. The raindrops felt refreshing hitting my face lightly. I could only hope the raindrops would wash away my past mistake and cleanse my soul. I'll probably need plenty of waterfalls for that. I will forever be stuck in the past.

I lowered my head and opened my eyes. I noticed I have attracted attention, people were giving me weird looks and I felt their curiosity. They must have thought I was strange. No human would enjoy standing in the rain. A human's first instinct would be to look for cover from the rain. Wanting to avoid any more attention, I spotted a diner. My eyes were dark enough from the lack of feeding. I quickly placed my hat on my head and walked towards the diner.

Bells chimed as I opened the door of the diner. I quickly scanned the area and saw that there were not many people. I shook my coat and took off my hat to drain it from the rain. I quickly went to a booth and sat down. I called for a waitress. In order to look normal to the humans in the diner, I ordered a cup of coffee. The waitress quickly got me a cup of coffee and set it on my table.

I looked around once again and a woman at the counter caught my eye. She was staring straight at me with her golden eyes. She wasn't like the others; she was one of my kind. I saw her slide off her stool and come towards me. I immediately got defensive, believing she might attack, but I relaxed when I saw her smile. She finally reached my table.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said, still smiling.

I was thrown aback by her words. _How did she know me? Has she really been waiting for me all this time? Who is this girl?_ She was short, no more than five feet. She was lean but had perfect curves for her figure. She had a sweet and angelic face and had short, spiky black hair. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen throughout my long, treacherous life.

I didn't know what to say but not saying anything would be rude. Being the southern gentleman that I am, "I'm sorry, ma'am," I said as I lowered my head. She giggled, filling my ears with her laugh. They were like bells chiming, just like when I entered the diner, but hers was much more sweet and relaxing. She gave off a joyful aura that was captivating. The emotions that she was giving off were that of happiness, confidence, relief, excitement and... What a weird combination it was. I never felt those emotions together, nonetheless separately.

The last emotion I was feeling strongly from her was something I wasn't familiar with. _What was it? Was it…love? It couldn't possibly be love. I recall sensing this emotion Peter and Charlotte shared with each other. I never thought I would find someone who will feel that way about me. How can a person when I'm an utterly merciless monster? We just met but she acts like she has known about me for much longer. She must be one heck of an enigma to crack. Even so, this enigma intrigued me, much more than my liking._

What she did next once again took me by surprise. She reached out her hand, waiting for me to take it. I looked at her hand and then looked back at her. I was in utter shock. _Who is she? Where will she take me if I take her hand?_ Even though I was skeptical and had all these questions in my head, I find myself reaching out my hand to take hers. I would probably spend the rest of my life figuring this enigma out but I can't complain. I think I started to feel how she felt. Things aren't looking so bleak anymore, like the sun has gotten past the dark clouds that _was_ my life and shined greatly. She gave me a real sense of security even for a small person like her. It wouldn't hurt to spend my time with her, my personal enigma. As quick as I took her hand, she quickly led me out the diner, out of my past and into the bright future.

I would spend the rest of my life with her, trying to figure her out. I felt what I never felt before because of this pixie-like woman. I am truly content.

_

* * *

I apologize in advance for what I think is a bad ending. I tried to finish it perfectly but I lost my mojo having written the second chapter to "Together" and "Dark Alley" before writing this. So once again, I'm sorry if the ending is not satisfactory. Nevertheless, please leave reviews. They are very much appreciated._


End file.
